A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizing device and a power supply. The atomizing device includes a liquid conducting component for absorbing tobacco liquid, and a heating wire for heating the tobacco liquid to from aerosol. The heating wire is wound around the liquid conducting component. However, a contact surface between the heating wire and the liquid conducting component is small. Accordingly, an amount of aerosol generated is limited, rendering unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizing device and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.